<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends in verry low places by RewindTheExit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689680">Friends in verry low places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit'>RewindTheExit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends in verry low places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: I changed the mission a bit xD And maybe there's a hint of Smut, maybe not or maybe there is Smut. Who knows 🤷🏻♀️😉<br/>-<br/>My boyfriend Josiah and I are on the way to the Rhodes station. After a while we are there. It was quiet on the way. But it was a good scielence.</p><p>,,Should I come with ya, or you think they get a heartatack when they see me." I giggle.</p><p>,,Let's find out." He says.</p><p>Then we go inside.</p><p>,,Hang back a bit dear boy."</p><p>So I wait where the clerk can't see me. The Englishman is talking to someone who is called Alden if I got it right.</p><p>,,My friend Arthur here has a present for you." I suddenly hear Josiah say.</p><p>Dann him! I join them, and lay down one hundred bucks for that now surprised looking Alden. Then they talk a bit longer.</p><p>,,Okay, I guess I have something for you Josiah." Alden says.</p><p>Meanwhile he writes something down. Then Josiah takes the piece of paper.</p><p>,,Thank you Alden adieu." Josiah says, while he takes a bow. As always.</p><p>On the way out he hand me the papers.</p><p>,,Here take a look at that." He said.</p><p>I almost hit my head on the door frame, because I taked a short look at that piece of paper, but luckily I ducked my head in time. Then we ride to a clearing. There we stop. I give him the paper back, and check my gun before I holster it again.</p><p>,,Hopefully we don't need those." he says.</p><p>,,Better safe than sorry." I say.</p><p>Then he read the paper.</p><p>,,Misses dammsen. Jolly good." He giggles.</p><p>,,The coach should be here soon. I put on a little show, you sneak to the back, open the strong box and take the money then you sneak away. It should be easy." He says.</p><p>,,Easy!? How do I open the box silently? And did you forgott, that I'm a fucking huge centaur Josiah? How will they not see me? Even though I am quiet." I almost yell.</p><p>He flinch a bit. But then he give me a lockpick. I have a Blond Chestnut colored Belgian draft horsebody. It is huge. You will see me from miles away. </p><p>,,With that you can open it silently, and a compete silence will not be necessary. You wish you had your ear plugs. Belive me."</p><p>Then it is silent. After a while the coach is passing by.</p><p>,,I ride ahead. Keep your distance."</p><p>He spurs his horse in a trot. I start to trot behind him with a good distance. Then he puts on his show. And he somehow managed to make the coach stop. I stop to, hiding behind a big tree. I can see how my boyfriend lure the lady out of the wagon, and brought her to sing. Oh my! It's poison for the ears that opera singing. As the two guards are away, I slowly sneak on silent hooves to the box, open it and take the money. Then I slowly and quietly sneak away. I hide again behind a tree.</p><p>,,Oh Misses Damsen that was wonderful. " He start.</p><p>And then he says sonezhing els I don't quiet catch, but some time after the lady goes back into the coach, Josiah steps back.</p><p>,,I'm so sorry for the interruption Farewell." He says.</p><p>Then the coach start moving. After they are a bit away, I walk over to my boyfriend.</p><p>,,A little Finesse for once. Well done Arthur."</p><p>,,Well you did the most work." I say.</p><p>,,Teamwork my boy! Team work."</p><p>I give him his share, and put mine in my satchel. He count it.</p><p>,,Jolly good." He smiles then.</p><p>,,Come here." He whispers.</p><p>I bent down, and then he kiss me softly. I love him so much. But then I feel his tounge brush against my lower lip. I open up for him. Of course. He invites my tounge to play, and as they touched in a soft fight full of love, I hear Josiah moaning in our kiss. Shit. That sweet moan of his went right between my hind legs. After a while we separate for air. His eyes are dark of lust and want. His pupils are blown and I can see the outline of his half hard cock pressing against his fine linen trousers.</p><p>Damn he looks hot. He always does, but now.... Shit. It's almost to much! I have a hard time in controlling myself.</p><p>,,How about we take Gwydion back to camp, and then we two make a trip?" He whispers.</p><p>,,Sure."</p><p>I know what he means by trip. But I'm nervous. We're a couple for one month now, and I always gave him a hand or blowjob. But he never did something like this for me. And it's fine og course. I mean I'm half horse, and not a human. So I'm nervous. I mean what if he wants to do something to me this time to? I'm afraid that I maybe loose control about my body. That wouldn't be great. After a while we're back at camp. I give the camp it's share, and then I go back to Josiah. I reach him my hand, so that he can mount up easier. And then I feel his light weight on my strong horsebody.</p><p>And then I start to trot out of camp. His arms are around my human belly. As we reach outside of the camp I start to Galopp towards Rhodes. </p><p>,,Where do we go?"</p><p>,,My caravan? It has enough privacy if we close all curtains, and the bed is strong enough to hold our both weights." He says.</p><p>,,Alright." After some time we reach his caravan.</p><p>We go upstairs, and inside. I have to duck my head while going through the door, but I can stand straight and as tall as I am inside. Luckily. He lock the door behind us, and start to close all curtains. I'm so damn nervous now. I don't want to hurt him!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>